Uh, Oh! They've Found Our Fanfictions!
by Meggie cronwall
Summary: It's true! The beloved characters of Narnia have found a laptop and are now reading our Fanfictions. Will the boy's use it as revenge? Can Edmund ever un-see what has been written about him? Will the girls ever stop laughing? Read to find out!
1. In Which the Torture Begins

_Ladies and Gentlemen! I am proud to introduce you to the thoughts of the beloved characters of Narnia! Yes, I know this has been done before but I really couldn't resist. So, what do the Pevensies, Caspian and all the other characters think of our Fanfictions? Read to find out!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia, or even a wardrobe that could get me there. But I do own this plot.**

* * *

It was just a normal day for High King Peter, he'd gone down to breakfast this morning, he had an argument with his brother, he had to listen to the boring tales of the spoiled Tarkaans overreacting in Calormen. Yes, another normal, boring day for the High King intill he had surprisingly got a himself some rare, peaceful time in his study; If only he knew that it wasn't gonna be peaceful for much longer. Hearing frantic knocks at his door not even two minutes after he'd got in the golden haired king groaned, "Go away!"

Despite his protest the door opened revealing his three siblings, each one looking curious and excited about some odd square thing Edmund was holding. "No Pete! You've got to see this!" Edmund demanded, a grin spreading across his face when Peter reluctantly allowed him to place the object on his desk.

After staring at the sleek blue top for a moment Peter spoke "ok, I've looked at it, now leave."

He was about to hand Susan the object when Lucy shook her head, "Peter, you have to open it!"

Peter gawked at her I disbelief "how in the name of Aslan am I supposed to…oh." The king trailed off, his cheeks becoming pink from embarrassment as he accidently lifted the lid, showing a blank screen like those on a television set and a set of keys similar to those of a typewriter. "What is it?" He asked after a moment.

Susan shrugged "I don't know, but look!" She pressed a button on the bottom pad making the screen go white.

"What the…?" Peter could only stare in shock as some writing appeared on the screen. Squinting his eyes in the sudden bright light he read "fan…fiction?" Glancing up at his siblings he questioned "what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Edmund glared "for the last time, _we don't know!_ But check this out!" With that he took the object from the stunned king, moving his hand across some sleek part at the very bottom of the key pad part, an arrow appeared moving upward before there was this clicking noise and more writing appeared. Moving over so that Peter could see the excited teenager spoke "Our names are on here! Wait a minute…" Edmund frowned slightly stopping at one of the many subtitles on the screen "Edia? This person is a really bad speller."

"Let me see that," Susan told him, standing on Edmunds left side. After pondering for a moment she spoke "Edmund, I think it's your name mixed with someone else's."

"What?" Edmund asked in shock "why would anybody do that?"

Susan shrugged "I don't know, maybe if we read it we'll find out."

"Alright then," that's when he made his grave mistake…he clicked on it and began to read.

"_Aria was talking to Edmund, her best friend for as long as she could remember."_

Edmund turned to his siblings "Do any of you know an Aria?" When they all shook their heads Edmund let out a breath of relief "Good, I thought I was going crazy for a minute."

'_But even though they'd been best friends she'd always had a crush on Edmund.'_

"What!" Peter shouted in shock, "A girl likes him?"

Edmund glared at him "Not everybody loves a dumb blonde." Before Peter had a chance to report Susan continued reading;

"_She couldn't help it; he was so…irresistible with his mysterious dark brown eyes, unruly dark brown hair and his pink lips that were always curled in a playful smirk. Sometimes when he wasn't looking she would even sneak a few glances at him, wishing that she could do so freely."_

"BLAH HA HA!" Peter burst out into laughter, clutching his sides as Edmund paled, "You've got yourself a stalker Ed!"

"Ok, that's enough now," Edmund said, his face now a ghastly shade of white as he attempted to get the mysterious object from his older brother;

"Ed, listen to this!" Peter said gleefully, dancing out of his brother's reach, his annoyance of having no peace gone in that one instant.

"_But she knew it could never be, he liked this other girl, Jessica who although beautiful, wasn't exactly nice."_

The blond king continued batting his eyes mockingly, much to the amusement of his sisters. Edmund wasn't amused, grabbing the thing from his brother at last, Edmund scrolled through the page "oh, what do we have here?" He said, an evil smirk spreading across his face causing Peter's laughter to die down being replaced with an expression of absolute horror.

"Ed…you wouldn't…"

Edmund only smiled wider, as his sisters watched with growing hilarity;

"_Once Upon a Time, there was a perfect, beautiful girl by the name of Mary Sue. But even though she was extremely beautiful, and was perfect in every way she was very…"_

Edmund stopped for a moment taking one good look at Peter's petrified state before continuing,

"_She was very lonely, and wanted someone she could love without them having to be dazzled by her awesomeness; little did she know that that person would be High King Peter of Narnia."_

Peter stared, frozen in terror as his brother skipped through some of the 'boring' bits; "_blah, blah, blah they meet, fall in love and get married…"_ before the so called 'Just' King glanced up once more with the evilest of smirks before reading.

"_It was the wedding night and Mary Sue was getting ready for bed in her and Peter's new room when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist 'hello beautiful.' _

_Mary Sue smiled turning around so that she could kiss her new husband, 'hello handsome,' she breathed her hands moving from his neck to his broad chest…"_

Here Edmund read ahead a little, his eyes gleaming with mirth at Peter's terrified gaze.

"_Peter smiled, his hands moving down intill he cupped her…butt." _

Both sisters had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter; "Please stop," Peter begged, looking desperate "for Lucy's sake."

"I actually think she's quite enjoying it." Edmund laughed and, much to Peter's terror, he continued reading.

"_Mary Sue moaned 'god Peter.' Before pushing herself against him;" _

This time the girls couldn't stop the outbreak of laughter, "I seriously doubt he's _that_ good!" Susan cried, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey!" Peter yelled angrily, finally attempting to get the thing away from Edmund who was somehow managing to avoid Peter while reading at the same time.

"_That really turned him on. Pulling her closer he slowly began unlacing her nightgown…"_

Edmund chuckled "Who knew Peter could be such a lover boy."

"EDMUND!" Peter bellowed chasing after his younger brother in anger, causing the girls to fall to the ground laughing.

Not far from where that scene was taking place Caspian the tenth was walking whistling softly intill he heard a scream of anger, "EDMUND!" Followed by shouts of laughter coming from High King Peter's room; curious to know what was going on he walked to the door, not knowing the mess he was getting himself into.

* * *

_So that's it! Was it ok? Did you guys laugh at least once? Please save me the agony of guessing by telling me your opinions in a review. :) _

_Next chapter will be better! Scouts honor! _


	2. Beeps and Mature Subject Matter

_Chapter two! And Caspian is involved…*Smiles evilly* Wow! Six reviews already? Thanks guys! Really appreciate it! :)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia, but I do own the plot.**

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

When Caspian entered Peter's room he had been prepared for anything…except this. Caspian's eyes widened when he saw the two Queens on the floor laughing, pounding their fists against the wall from the extreme hilarity of the situation that Caspian had yet to figure out. It didn't take more than one bloody hurtful second. Somebody rammed into Caspian Knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawled on the floor; groaning the young King sat up just enough to realize that it was Peter who had run into him, the High King who was usually calm and dignified looked well, the exact opposite of that. He was chasing after Edmund who had some odd object in his hand and was shouting out in a high pitch tone.

"_Mary Sue couldn't believe what just happened! She and Peter had just had sex! It was unbelievable but also completely magical…"_

Caspian gawked at the words that left Edmunds mouth, hoping desperately that he had a concussion. Judging by Peter's angry shout and the fresh outbursts of giggles from the Queens he knew that sadly, it wasn't the case.

"Give it here! Edmund!" The golden haired King ordered, knocking many papers and objects to the ground as he continued his vain pursuit of his younger brother.

The stubborn boy shook his head, "But Peter! This is the best part!" Before speaking in the high pitch tone once more;

"_She now had no more doubts that they would be together forever! They'd have kids, live in Cair Paravel and live happily ever after like all the beautiful fairytales…_OWCH!"

The Just King cried out as Peter grabbed the scarf of his neck and pulled hard; holding the object close to his chest the dark haired King glared at his furious brother for a moment before smirking, "Hey, Karma really is a stick up the arse, isn't it Peter?"

Safe to say he wasn't amused, "You…Little…"

"Beep!"

"….You're a…"

"Beep! Beep!"

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING BLOODY BEEP ALREADY?" Peter roared causing Edmund to chuckle lightly.

"Hey, you're the one who told me to keep it clean for Lucy's sake."

Caspian thought the High King was going to explode, his face was turning red, his knuckles whitened from the death grip he had on Edmund's shirt…this was not gonna end well.

"Oh did I now?" Uh oh, that was Peter's 'I'm gonna act all sweet and cuddly like a little bunny before I kill you' voice. Caspian realized that he wasn't the only one who noticed this; both Queens looked panic stricken but also, to Caspian's utter disbelief, even more amused.

It was a tense moment before Edmund responded, poor, brave, stupid soul "Yeah, you did."

Peter stood there for a moment, his face expressionless for a moment before he exploded "SAY'S THE IDIOT WHO WAS TALKING ABOUT SEX!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE SHE WASN'T GONNA LEARN ABOUT IT PETER!" Edmund shot back, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE HER _THE TALK, _REMEMBER?"

Peter paled instantly, pride gone once more, "Yeah…um, right."

It was silent for a few minutes before Caspian spoke "Ok, I'm confused."

The other royals turned toward him; completely taken aback, they hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Caspian," Peter began looking very uncomfortable "What are you doing on the floor?"

The Telmarine King glared at him "Oh nothing, just wondering why the hell you guys are chasing each other around and let's see…talking about sex!"

The two brothers looked at one another before pointing a finger at the other, "He started it!" They cried in illusion;

"I don't care who started it, I want to know why it started, and why the girls were laughing." Caspian told them as he got up and brushed off his pants, "Not to mention why somebody called Mary Sue would have sex with _Peter_ of all people."

Edmund snickered and Peter turned, if possible, an even deeper shade of red. The girls however, wanting more entertainment, didn't waste a second in telling Caspian about what they had found. "It's some sort of writing," Lucy began, trying (and failing) to hide the sly smirk that was turning up the corners of her mouth; "It seems that it pairs you boy's up with random girls."

Caspian frowned, "Why would anybody do that?"

Edmund shrugged "Who cares? It's a great source of blackmail."

Here he sent an evil smirk to his older brother who hissed in return "You wouldn't dare."

Edmund batted his eyes innocently, "Peter, I think we both know that I would."

Caspian stared at the two brothers in disbelief "Come on now, it can't be that bad."

Edmund grinned "Want to bet on it?"

Shaking his head Caspian walked up to Edmund "Show me, come on."

"Caspian," Susan warned, although her eyes betrayed the excitement she was feeling, "You don't want to do that."

"Oh, but I think I do Susan." Caspian answered, allowing Edmund to open up the strange thing, letting out a gasp when he saw the screen light up "Fascinating…"

Edmund sniggered "That's nothing! Wait till you read this!" With that he clicked on a random link; he and Caspian read in silence for a few seconds before both boys burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What is it?" Peter cried worried that it might be yet another terrible story on him. However when Edmund allowed him to read it those fears quickly faded turning into absolute mirth. "HA! HA! HA!" The blonde King chortled, clutching his sides as he tried to breathe though his laughing fit;

The girls were feeling slightly left out and annoyed that they wouldn't share the story with them; "Hey! We want to see!" Susan whined in a very Un-Susan like manner which, to her shock, casued the boy's to laugh even harder.

"Are-Are you sure about that dear sister?" Edmund questioned, his eyes swimming with tears of laughter.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want Rabadash, your lover, hearing that you were reading things without him, would you?" Caspian added taking great joy in the look of outright repulsion that was Susan's expression.

"WHAT?" The 'Gentle' Queen screeched yanking the object from Edmund's hands and furiously reading out loud in mounting horror.

"_Queen Susan of Narnia was happy, oh very happy indeed! For she was getting married to the most handsome, amazing prince in the entire world! His name? Prince Rabadash of course!"_

Susan then looked up at her sibling's and Caspian's smug faces, with the strong urge to vomit "What rubbish is this? Rabadash certainly is not _amazing _nor is he…_handsome" _She shuddered, much to the entertainment of her fellow royals before continuing, "He got turned into a bloody ass! Isn't that proof enough?"

"It isn't so much fun when the tables are turned, is it Sue?" Peter questioned harmlessly, although the mischievous look in his eyes gave him away.

She glared at him, "Ha, ha very funny."

"Yes, it is," Edmund replied smugly before asking "Hey, why don't you read a bit more Sue?"

"What? Are you crazy? Hell no!" Susan told him trying to keep the object that was the cause of her distress away from the evil boy's.

Sadly Lucy had ganged up on her too, out of curiosity she had said; please, Susan knew that she just wanted another good laugh. So, the boy's now with the object once more began to read.

"_Prince Rabadash was from Calormen, a wonderful place which was always warm and inviting."_

Edmund wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Where in the world did this person get their information? Cause it's all wrong!"

"Shut it Ed! I want to hear the rest." Peter told him angrily as Caspian continued;

"_And oh, how Susan loved him! She would give anything for her dear Rabadash to be here with her now…and to kiss him…"_

"EW!" Lucy squealed totally disturbed, "You really need a better taste in men Susan."

Susan furiously fought the urge to strangle her sister right there; what had happened to her cute, innocent baby sister? The answer was the boy who spoke.

"Or at least a better taste in animals;" Edmund snorted causing the others to break out into laughter once more and causing Susan to wish that she was an only child.

"Well, then again not many people would like to be bored to death by learning the names of different words." Caspian added, "So, she probably didn't have many to choose from."

That was the final straw for Susan, "Really Caspian? Well then, let's just see who _you're_ paired up with shall we?" With that the angry Queen got up and heatedly searched for Caspian's name, much to the King's amusement intill… "Well, well what do we have here?" The now 'Evil' Queen mocked her eyes filling with wicked satisfaction and, much to Caspian's growing discomfort so did her two youngest siblings while Peter paled.

"What is it?" His voice came out in a squeak;

Susan turned the screen so that he could see; reading the sentence beneath the subtitle Caspian thought he was going to faint. _"Caspian/Peter." _

* * *

_Hee hee cliffy. So was this chapter better? Did you guys laugh at least one more time? Please tell me your answers by reviewing!_


	3. Burning Eyes and Sick Minds

_Wow! Thirteen reviews and I'm only on chapter three! Thanks guys! You Rock!_

**Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Narnia, and I also have never been there. But I do own this plot.**

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Caspian felt like he was having one of his nightmares when Susan went to click the link, he felt the same horror, the same fear, and even had the same bead of sweat on his brow. But there was one terrible difference between this moment and his nightmares…he wouldn't be able to get himself out of it by waking up.

"_Caspian the Tenth was wandering through the magnificent halls of the newly built Cair Paravel, admiring the beautiful artwork on the walls and the high windows when something or rather someone made him stop in his tracks."_

Susan paused for a moment, enjoying the tense silence that was in the room at for a second while also relishing the expression of terror that was on two of the King's faces. Not everyone enjoyed it though; "Su, I know you're trying to have a creepy and dramatic moment here, which is cool. But seriously, the story can do that on its own."

Susan scowled at her younger brother, who had clearly added the 'which is cool' part without a hint of honesty. "Fine," the Queen grumbled before continuing.

"_A silhouette of a young man, no older than twenty or so stood with his back to Caspian. His blonde hair was slightly tamed by the large crown he adorned; his back was slim although his powerful muscles of his shoulders showed through the tunic, his arms were slightly muscled as well and they flexed as he used many gestures to explain something to the person he was speaking to. Even though he could not see, Caspian knew that if the man turned he would be met with those dazzling blue eyes that always seemed to put him in a trance…High King Peter was certainly attractive, and Caspian knew that if his secret desires were ever revealed, he would be in deep trouble indeed."_

If Edmund hadn't been amused already he most defiantly was now, howling with laughter the 'Just' King gasped "Peter has _muscles_? HA! More like gummy worms!"

This caused the boy in question cheeks to redden from anger and embarrassment; "You're one to talk Edmund!" He spat "You can hardly lift a sword since you came back here!"

"Well, at least I can hold a girl!" Edmund shot back;

"That was _one_ time!" The High King shouted angrily, "I didn't mean to drop Azalea! It just happened!"

"Yeah, and now thanks to your jelly arms, she's in the infirmary!" Edmund pointed out smugly,

"She wasn't heavy!" Peter cried without any further explanation, which gave Edmund a clear field.

"But you, my dear brother, have freakishly weak upper-body strength for someone who somehow managed to fight off the brute Miraz!" Edmund told him, "Do the math! Unless, you are lacking in the brains department as well?"

Peter felt like he would like nothing more than to be able to wring his brother's neck at that moment, but he quickly changed targets when he heard what he dear baby sister said next. "I personally don't know which part is more funny, the thought of Caspian having 'secret desires' or my brother being considered _attractive_!" Lucy giggled, much to everyone's (even Caspian's) glee.

However Peter sadly didn't get a chance to embarrass himself further because Susan then resumed reading.

"_The boys were now alone after many months of being away from each other they were alone at last. Peter made the first move, taking quick strides towards Caspian the golden haired King grabbed the foreign man's arms and…"_

"Hey!" Caspian shouted in outrage "You skipped the beginning!"

Susan grinned "I know it's because I realized that you were right Caspian, why should I read the part that is boring when I can just skip to the _good_ parts."

Without even thinking about what the Queen actually meant by 'good' Caspian smiled, "Well, at least you agree with me…" The king trailed off, his face paling instantly. He had figured out what the cruel Queen had _really _meant; "No."

Susan batted her eyes "Oh, yes!" Before picking up where she left off;

"_Grabbed the foreign man's arms and crashed his lips to his in a passionate kiss, his hands getting tangled in Caspian's mane of hair. 'Peter…' Caspian groaned, shoving his tongue into the Kings mouth and pushing him towards the bed... "_

"STOP!" Both tormented Kings bellowed, although they went unheard by the two younger siblings, who were listening to their sisters' words with widening eyes.

"_His back hit the mattress, Caspian's hands wandering shamelessly…"_

Although Edmund enjoyed the frantic reactions coming from both King's, he did _not _like the disturbing images that were running through his mind _at all. _"MY EYES!" The Just King screamed, finally living up to his title as he covered his eyes, "IT BURNS!" Before he turned to the two victims and shouted angrily "WHY DID YOU TWO HAVE TO DO _THAT _OF ALL THING'S!" Huh, I guess I spoke too soon.

Caspian's jaw dropped in disbelief while Peter argued furiously, "WE DIDN'T DO ANYRHING! THAT WRITER JUST HAS A SICK MIND!"

Edmund shook his head, "NO AUTHOR IS THAT SICK! YOU HAVE TO HAVE DONE _SOMETHING_! WHY ELSE WOULD THEY WRITE ABOUT IT?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Peter bellowed, "MAYBE IT WAS SOME BLOODY IDIOTIC CHICK WHO HAD SOME 'SECRET DESIRES' OF HER OWN THEREFORE SHE MADE THIS…COMPLETELY WRONG STORY!" he paused to catch his breath for a moment before adding passionately "BESIDES, I LIKE WOMEN!"

To King Peter's utter shock his little brother _snorted_, "Yeah, but the thing is Pete is that I worry."

"Why would you worry?" Peter questioned, quite stupidly in my opinion.

"I worry about what will happen when you finally realize that women _don't _like you." Edmund spoke in the tone of a counselor who was trying to help you, but really was just making things worse; the only difference was that Edmund was doing it deliberately in a hope that it would piss Peter off. Safe to say, mission accomplished Edmund.

"You…" The High king spat inching closer towards Edmund who was smiling like he wasn't about to die.

"Me." The brown haired king replied smoothly, little did he know that everyone else in the room had gone silent, watching the scene because it was quite like those showdowns in old cowboy movies.

Peter's eye twitched a though he was resisting to do something, something that he _really_ wanted to do. Finally the eldest stopped, not even a foot separating his hands from his brother's neck.

The two siblings stared at each other, neither of them daring to say a word, intill Lucy's impatient voice broke the silence; "Are you guys gonna fight or not?"

Peter looked at his sister for a moment then back to his brother, "What makes you think women like _you_ Ed?"

Edmund only smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously with some unknown secret, "You know that noise you complained about hearing from my room a few nights ago?"

"Yeah," Peter answered, still not understanding where the conversation was going;

Picking off some lint from his shirt Edmund spoke "Let's just say that Linda is a _really_ sweet girl."

Everybody's jaw dropped, and Peter felt the little tiny bit of his pride that had been left fall away; "You…you…"

"Made out with a really pretty girl before you, I know." Edmund said causing everyone to let out breaths of relief; looking at them in confusion Edmund spoke "What did you guys think…" At that very moment Edmund's nose crinkled in revulsion, "You guy's actually thought…? Ugh! You people are sick!"

Suddenly Caspian spoke up, the object now in his possession "If you think we're sick, wait till you get a load of this," With that he read out loud two words that were sure to scar everyone for life, particularly a small, little girl who was standing with curious clouded eyes which quickly turned to mortification when the dreaded words left Caspian's lips.

"Lucy/Tumnus."

* * *

_Another cliffy! Hope this one was funnier than the last. Did I overdo it? Was it not as entertaining as the others? Was it better than the others? Please tell me so that I could fix it if there's a problem or thank you for your complement by reviewing!_


	4. Peter Loses His Mind and Lu becomes Evil

_Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy chapter four._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia, but do own the plot. **

* * *

All five merchant's stared at the screen in disbelief each of them thinking the exact same thing; out of all the bizarre stuff we've read today, just this title beats them all.

Edmund was the first to come out of his trance, "Give me it! I want to read this one!" He said reaching for the object, but Peter beat him to it.

"Ugh; uh! You've already had your turn!"

Edmund glared at his older brother, "So did you!"

While the two brothers continued bickering like five year-olds, poor Lucy the Valiant, was pale and shaking. "Mr. Tumuns-oh dear, Mr. Tumuns!" The young Queen sobbed before falling to her knees as she screamed at the heavens (Well, the ceiling anyway.) "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?"

"Apparently they've made him a pedophile," Caspian muttered "Not to mention a, um… non-furry leg seeker."

Susan raised her eyebrows at his last comment, but even she couldn't hold the giggles for long. Meanwhile, Lucy was pounding the ground with her fists crying "Why, why, why?" Over and over again along with a few other comments, "We wrote R.I.P on his tombstone! How is he supposed to rest now? Can't they leave a dead guy alone?"

While Susan and Caspian watched that scene; the boy's had finally ended their pointless argument by coming to the decision that they would take turns…oh dear… "I'll go first," The High King declared, causing unfortunate Lucy to cry ever so harder. It was only then that Peter sent a glance towards his sister, looking a little frightened.

"What's wrong, Pete?" Caspian questioned, stepping over the bawling 'Valiant' Queen in the process.

"I'm worried, that she might be getting her…" Here he leaned in closer to both boys and finished in a whisper "Monthly gift."

Both dark haired Kings eyes widened in horror "You don't mean…"

Peter nodded gravely, "I'm afraid so."

All three boys turned to the two Queens, the youngest hysterical, the eldest coxing her. "Shh, it'll be alright now, shh…"

"He-he won't even kn-know what h-hit him!" Lucy sobbed, clutching her older sister tightly "I'll b-be li-like he's in a ni-nightmare."

The three Kings stood there, not daring to say the cause of this outburst intill one brave soul did. "The curse of the period…" Edmund whispered, making the two other Kings shudder as they felt the cold chills on their backs, which always happened when _that_ was mentioned.

They stayed frozen in that state for a few more minutes, the only sound being Lucy's bawling and Susan's supposedly comforting words of "Shh, there, there it'll be alright."

Finally the Telmarine King gained the nerve to speak "Should we not read it? It might make things worse."

The High King shook his head "It most cases it would have, but when it comes to this particular…" The fair haired king struggled to find the right word; disease? Enemy? Now don't get me wrong, the High King knew exactly what that…um, specific time of the month was for; thanks to his father who explained it to him after he had to endure the torture that was his mother's random mood swings. And even though he knows it's meant to be a blessing from God, Peter just couldn't help thinking that it was a so called _blessing_ from Sainte instead.

Shaking his head the High King continued "It'll be better if we read. That way, once we're done Lucy will know that the danger has passed and she'll be cheerful again, I hope." The last part was added under his breath, so that the others couldn't hear.

Edmund then did something that nearly made the King think that he was dreaming, his brother _bowed _to him no less! "Well then dear brother, you may begin the healing." With that the youngest king grabbed the mysterious item from the desk where it had been placed and handed it to his brother who took in a deep breath before he began reading.

"_Mr. Tumnus was walking through the wonderful forests that surrounded Cair Paravel breathing in the clean air and delicious scents of the flowers and fruits that were just ripe._ _Suddenly the faun stopped, his eyes taking in the loveliest sight…"_

Peter realized how quiet it had gotten, turning his head he noticed that Lucy was no longer crying but listening intently instead, her blue eyes staring at the object, her gaze was not of disgust though, as Peter had thought it would be, but of curiosity. Peter let out a sigh, girls really were strange.

"_Queen Lucy of Narnia walking ever so gracefully talking cheerfully with Peter's girlfriend Princess Susiana Mercre of Archerland…"_

"WHAT!" The High king bellowed as everybody in the room erupted into laughter, the loudest of the lot being Lucy who was now crying tears of joy rather than those of sorrow. Peter glared at them all as well as the screen; this thing seemed to hate him. "Why me?" Peter questioned angrily forgetting about everyone else and the fact that the object couldn't talk for a moment, "Why not someone else?"

"Obviously because you're the easiest to target," The object spoke (well Peter thought so anyway.)

Narrowing his eyes the now true blonde king questioned "how am I an easy target?"

"Let's see…" the object seemed to ponder for a moment before finishing in amusement "It could be because YOU THINK THAT YOUR OWN BROTHER IS SOME TALKING ITEM!"

Peter jumped before turning around to be actually face to face with his red-faced brother, who was currently laughing so hard that he had to grab the desk for support. "I can't believe, you actually thought I was…Ha!" Edmund exclaimed "You, my brother, are a true blonde."

Peter's face was turning various colors by this point; red, blue, purple…it was like a rainbow! And Lucy made sure to point that out, "Your face! It's like a rainbow!" She giggled, completely forgetting that Peter had the object that could make her miserable intill he spoke.

"_Lucy just loved Mr. Tumnus! She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything bad happened to him! Oh, she could picture his handsome face now; with his adorable pointy ears and his gorgeous eyes! And she could never, ever forget his lips that look so irresistible…" _

Now, you might think that Peter felt bad for what he was doing, scarring his sister and trashing an old friends memory and all. But the truth was that Peter was so fed up with his sibling's comments that he felt that this cruel way of revenge was acceptable; in other words the High King had finally lost his mind.

"Peter…" Edmund began his eyes widening at his brothers maniac grin, which made him look like an evil scientist. "Put the thing down."

"NO!" The mental King screamed, clutching the object closer and, much to everyone's mounting horror he began _stroking _it while hissing in a really creepy voice "My precious. My precious…"

Edmund nodded to Caspian who nodded back, before both boys walked towards Peter with one goal in mind, to knock some sense into the crazed King. Once they were infront of him Caspian spoke calmly "Peter, I'm really, really sorry about this."

Edmund snorted "Speak for yourself, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this."

With that boys raised their fists, much to Peter's confusion "What are you…" But he didn't get to finish because at that moment both fists launched forward, hitting the King squarely in the face causing him to stump to the ground unconscious.

It was silent for a few moments intill Lucy spoke "Can I kick him?" The three eldest turned raising their eyebrows at the young Queen; "What? You guys can't have all the fun."

Caspian shook his head "It wasn't fun Lu,"

Edmund chuckled "I thought it was pretty fun."

Caspian raised his eyebrows at Edmund, who merely shrugged in return. After a few seconds of silence Caspian turned away from Edmund and asked, "So…what do we do with him?"

To everyone's surprise the Valiant Queen smirked evilly "I want revenge,"

Susan frowned "How are you gonna get revenge Lu? He's unconscious."

Lucy only smiled wider "He can still have nightmares." With that the young Queen took the object from her fallen brothers' hands and began to search. The three other merchants exchanged grins; this was gonna be fun.

* * *

_So…Did you guys like it? Sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters. But I still would like to know your opinion if it was good, ok or just plain bad. Oh and one other thing, I might be changing my Username soon to The Girl who Loved to be free or something like that. Just wanted to let you guys know. Till next time! _


	5. Of Bad Dreams and Odd Encounters

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in so long. But school and stuff involving some laziness on my part have been a drag. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Narnia, but I do own the plot.**

* * *

Peter was in a good place, there were trees made of lollypops and clouds made of cotton candy. Not only that, but the branches of bushes were made of pretzels and the leaves were some minty gummy that he'd never had before. Now, you may think that the first thing Peter did when he arrived in this wonderful land was eat everything in sight. But even though it was severely tempting, Peter couldn't take his eyes off one thing, a girl. A pretty one too, with long blond hair and beautiful icy blue eyes; the moment they had set eyes on each other they knew they were meant to be. So, acting like two idiot lovers in those old cheesy movies where everyone ends up dead in the end anyway (a.k.a Romeo and Juliet,) they ran towards each other, while oh, so romantic music just played randomly in the background. Now they were twirling, laughing merrily as they smiled at each other in that really annoying way and that was around the time when Peter got the false impression that he was gonna be alright.

But then he closed his eyes for a second; and everything went downhill from there. Opening his eyes Peter had to suppress a scream. There stood Jadis, and she was talking in a sickly sweet voice "Oh, Peety weety!" She cried in that awful voice "We'll be together forever!"

Peter didn't even try to hold back his freakish girl scream this time, "AGHHHHHHHH!" And he ran like the wind.

But Jadis, or rather a shadow of Jadis, just skipped after him, with her arms outstretched cooing the whole time, "Peeeeeter! Come give me some sugar!"

"NEVER!" Peter bellowed his brow now covered with sweat as he tried to get away from the evil demon.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Meanwhile; Lucy, Susan, Caspian and Edmund were bursting with laughter as the Valiant Queen continued to read Peter's torture.

"_Jadis didn't, no; she __couldn't__ understand why she hadn't noticed how handsome her enemy was before. Jadis sighed as she remembered the sky blue eyes and the windswept blond hair…huh…"_

Lucy paused for a second for dramatic effect before continuing;

"_He truly was an angel sent from heaven."_

Here Edmund burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter speaking in between laughs, "My brother…an angel? BHA HA, HA! That's the biggest load of crap ever!"

"Look!" Caspian shouted suddenly, pointing at Peter who was now twitching and moaning uncontrollably.

"Mommy, get- get me away from the crazy lady, please!" Here the unconscious High King somehow managed to put his hands together as though he was praying "Please! I'm begging you!"

"Aw…" Lucy began truly looking sympathetic for her poor brother.

"You're not gonna stop, are you?" Susan questioned, not wanting her entertainment to end so soon.

"Well," Lucy began looking torn, "He's begging."

"So?" Edmund told her, waving his hand at the word 'begging' "Its revenge right? And…" Here he leaned in so that only his younger sister could hear him. "Remember that he kept reading when you begged him to stop."

Lucy's expression hardened "You're right, and he destroyed Mr. Tumnus's memory!"

The 'Just' King nodded solemnly "Yes, we must do it for Mr. Tumnus."

Looking her brother dead in the eye Lucy grinned "Well, you are the Just king after all; so I should listen to you."

Catching on to Edmund's plans Susan agreed _innocently_ "Yes dear sister, that's _exactly_ what you should do." Winking to Edmund once she did so as Caspian watched in amusement.

Lucy turned back to the object determinedly "Alright then," she began cracking her knuckles in a very un-lady like manner for effect, "Let's make our dear brother suffer."

Here all four Monarchs exchanged evil grins as Lucy began from where she left off; thank God Aslan didn't think one of them as _innocent_.

"_Jadis then knew what she had to do; she had to win High King Peters heart and trust. Something that wouldn't be easy because of all the times she tried to kill him and his siblings."_

Edmund snorted at those words "Finally! Someone got something right!" Ignoring her brother Lucy continued;

"_The white Queen sighed in dismay at the thought, how stupid had she been? How pathetic..."_

Caspian answered without a second thought "Very pathetic."

"_How utterly ridiculous, she was. All she wanted to do now was give Peter a big hug…" _

As Lucy continued reading the evil thing, and her conscious audience listened intently while adding a few comments here and there. The victim, a.k.a their brother Peter began to twitch more violently while letting out small moans that described the cruel, but entertaining to watch torture he was going through…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The high king bellowed, because yes, he was _still_ running from the messed up version of Jadis. "WHY CAN'T YOU TRY TO KILL ME LIKE THE GOOD OLD TIMES? IT'LL BE LESS HORRIFYING THAN THIS!" He told her in desperation, his legs were beginning to hurt from all the running, if he could just sit…

"But Peety!" OOC version of Jadis cried, "I love you!"

To answer Peter pumped his tired legs faster; he would _not _be caught by that-that _thing_ that used to be his tolerable worst enemy. Then again, the only reason why she was tolerable was because she was dead, and even then she just kept coming back! She was like a disease that wouldn't leave him alone! But then again, again it was because she was trying to kill him. Not because she was trying to kiss him! Yeah, Peter would defiantly take the real Jadis. "BUT I HATE YOU!" Peter shouted angrily "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU…CRAZY THING THAT LOOKS FREAKISHLY LIKE JADIS!"

"Peter!" Fake Jadis sobbed slowing in her tracks as tears flowed down her cheeks "I am Jadis!"

Peter shook his head, still running "NO YOU'RE NOT! THE REAL JADIS ISN'T THIS CREEPY OR ANNOYING!"

Here fake, Mary Sue version of Jadis stomped her foot like a five year-old would while shouting in that _really _shrill voice "I'm not annoying! But we are meant to be together forever, so…" here she picked up her pace to super Mary Sue speed and managed-to Peter's utter horror, to grab the unprepared King from behind and plant a large, sticky kiss on the corner of his mouth which left an imprint of the pink lip-gloss she'd been wearing.

"AGH!" Peter screamed, not knowing that his scream was heard from the four royals, who _weren't _out cold.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hearing the ear piercing scream that came from his brother did not make Edmund concerned. Infact it had the opposite effect; "Look!" Edmund laughed pointing his finger at the victim like a five year-old pointing out the candy he wanted to his mother. "He's twitching!"

Susan giggled with her younger brother "And he's begging again!"

"MERCY! MERCY!" The unconscious blond king sobbed desperately, "HAVE YOU NO HUMANITY?"

Edmund shook his head as he answered "Nope, you've always thought I was a pig."

"He's not the only one," Caspian pointed out "You have to admit that you do eat like a pig, Edmund."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to be so mean about it;" Edmund muttered under his breath, glaring at Caspian intill they both couldn't help but laugh at Peter's next words.

"JADIS! REAL JADIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU KILL THIS THING? PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

But as the conscious Kings and Queens laughed over their fellow royals condition, Peter's wish was about to come true.

"HELP!" The desperate king cried, as he tried in vain to pry the _very _OOC version of Jadis off him. "S.O.S! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"My pleasure," a cold voice replied. Turning around in shock, both Peter and Mary Sue Jadis came face to face with the _real _Jadis, and she was_ pissed_. "So," The real white Queen began, tapping her wand on the ground as she regarded the scene with a disgusted yet, slightly amused gaze. "You're the annoying harlot who has been impersonating me,"

Face reddening Mary sue Jadis got off of Peter, speaking in more of a normal irritated voice like well, a _normal _human; "Who are you calling a harlot? I'm not the one who gave sweets to a boy who's not even a quarter my age!"

Peter gasped, "Oh, no she didn't."

As if to answer Jadis's face darkened, raising her wand slightly as she spoke "Oh yes she did."

Mary Sue version shut her mouth instantly, and for the first time in history a Mary Sue did the smart thing by backing away "You wouldn't…"

Jadis smirked, raising her wand even higher "Dear impersonator, we both know that I would."

As the two Jadis's continued their little showdown, Peter was looking back and forth between the two completely confused, not to mention overjoyed that somebody had finally come to save him. The confusing and ironic part was that his worst enemy was his savior. Voicing his confusion he asked the real Jadis the question he wanted answered "Jadis?"

Turning towards him both Jadis spat "What?"

"Um, real Jadis;" Peter explained before continuing "I was wondering, why are _you_ helping me?"

Sighing in frustration Jadis responded "I'm helping you Peter, because nobody. And I mean _nobody _should suffer this terrible fate." Here she pointed at her evil twin before finishing "I may be evil, but I'm not heartless."

"I beg to differ," Mary Sue Jadis snorted, but she never got to say a word after that.

Real Jadis's face hardened "You're right, I am heartless. To disgusting beings like you!" Then with a wave of her wand Jadis bellowed "BE GONE DEMON!" Instantly turning her creepy double into stone;

"Sweet!" Peter exclaimed after a moment of silence, "You know I never realized how cool that was since you were always trying to use it on us!"

Jadis blushed slightly "Well, thank you."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying their time without the terrible Mary Sue intill Peter gained the nerve to speak; "So, what do we do now? Smash it?"

Jadis appeared thoughtful for a moment "You know that's not a bad idea, but what are we gonna use?" To answer a table with a series of tools from a sledge hammer to a saw appeared.

Grabbing the hammer Peter took an experimental swing "I love dream land;"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jadis questioned, now armed with a baseball bat "Let's smash it!"

Let's just make this short by saying that the next half hour was filled with the song 'It's the most wonderful time' along with the battle cries of Peter and Jadis as the wacked, bashed and hacked at the statue. What they didn't know was that they weren't the only ones that could hear it...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Is that music?" Caspian questioned, interrupting Lucy from her reading.

"Yeah," Edmund told him getting up and walking towards his fair haired brother "And he's smiling!"

"Ha, ha! Good-bye annoying Sue! Good-bye annoying Sue! Good-bye annoying Sue…And don't you dare come back! Da, da…" Peter sang in his sleep, much to his fellow royals surprise and worry.

"Has Peter gone mad again Edmund?" Questioned Lucy, looking more worried by the second;

"I didn't even think that was possible," Caspian whispered, "Unless…" All royals turned back to the item that was the cause of this chaos of madness, and with one look the raced back to the object with Caspian shouting "We have to turn it off!"

But just when Edmund got his hands on it a new voice rang out "Don't. You. Dare." Spinning around all four royals came face to face with their now conscious victim, who looked intense as he walked towards them.

"Hey Pete," Edmund greeted trying his best to sound innocent. "How are you?"

Peter shrugged "Alright I guess. I've made a truce with an old enemy and I smashed a statue of the terrible thing you read with that enemy in a place where the trees were made of lollypops and the clouds of cotton candy."

"Oh," Lucy began with a smile "So we're off the hook."

Peter shook his head with a smile on his face "Oh Lu, you assume way too much." That wiped the smile off their faces but they grew even more fearful when Peter grabbed the laptop and added in a light cheerful voice "Instead I'm gonna read something that involves dear Susan and Caspian here."

With that Peter turned the screen revealing the words that would forever haunt Susan.

"_Susan/Caspian" _

* * *

_Another cliffy, you guys must hate me. Anyway did you guys like it? Think it was ok? Have any constructive criticism? If you're thinking any of those things or you have constructive criticism then please save me the trauma of having to guess your opinion or save me from putting up a terrible story by reviewing! _


	6. Possibly the End, HA! Who Am I Kidding?

_Hey everybody…this is the final chapter of Uh, Oh! They've Found Our Fanictions! _

_And I would just like to thank everybody who supported me whether it was by review, favorite or alert._

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia, but I do own the plot.**_

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Peter didn't even bother to have a useless, somewhat dramatic moment before he began reading. This is because, unlike Susan, the High King was a 'do now, laugh now, use as future blackmail when I look back on this and laugh all over again' sort of guy. In other words he didn't bore people to death with annoying information about a book like Romeo and Juliet before they started it. He just got to the point by telling them not to get their hopes up for a happy ending; since, like in all old books, the handsome man and the pretty girl _always_ died one way or another.

And then of course he would try not to laugh when they didn't listen to him, only to lose complete control when the person would yell out how Shakespeare must have been on depression pills or some other sort of drug. But then he would sober up when the person would point to him and shout 'And for this idiot to know! A blonde idiot no less!' which would leave him fuming as Edmund, (and everyone else in the family for that matter), burst into uncontrollable laughter.

But enough of Peter's past humiliations, it's much more fun to see the present, don't yeah think? Cause then you can laugh, and laugh about it for the next twenty years and people would still find it funny. Huh, it's kind of like what Peter is doing now!

"_Susan and Caspian were deeply in love."_

Peter began, glancing up quickly to see the terrified expressions of the lovely 'couple' before continuing.

"_Infact, they were so deeply in love that they were going to show their love in the most extreme way possible…" _Here Peter's eyes widened as he glanced up to look between the two royals, the object held loosely in his hands intill Edmund had enough and grabbed it right from his brothers frozen hands.

"Seriously, Pete?" Edmund began as he went to look at the screen, "I thought this was supposed to be revenge…." Here Edmund trailed off as his eyes widened first with horror, then anger; "CASPIAN! YOU BETTER NOT DO THIS OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Caspian, who had went to curl up in his corner, retreated back even further as he squeaked out a weak "Do what?"

Peter now over his shock hissed in a deadly voice "Make love to our sister."

Despite Caspian's tanned skin it looked almost white when the newest King finally understood what Peter was saying. And as for Susan…well, let's just say that it was worse than Lucy's reaction to the story about her and Mr. Tummus; "Ma-make l-love." The eldest Queen asked, in that voice that made you think of a lunatic escaped from the hospital; "To Caspian?" Here she let out a high-pitched disbelieving laugh, which was the signal for everybody in the room to back away as far away from her as possible, thankfully everybody wisely listened to it. Still laughing hysterically, Susan went to Peter's closet, only to draw out the birthday present Edmund had given to him as a joke.

'To make you feel all good inside when you're depressed.' The brown haired boy had told Peter, but Peter knew that it was just so that his younger brother could publically humiliate him without having to worry about getting into trouble. Since of course, the High king would have a _huge_ headache in the morning and probably wouldn't have any recollection of the incident what so ever.

In other words, Susan grabbed the enormous bottle of rum from Peter's closet, uncorked it with her teeth before taking two swings in one go, much to the shock of her fellow royals. "The idiot of an author thought I would do _Caspian_…?" The Queen hiccupped, taking yet another swing of rum and a stepping forward as she spoke still laughing harshly "I'd rather screw a hippo;"

Safe to say that the reactions were plentiful, and priceless; Edmund erupted into laughter so hard, that it probably topped all the other laughing fits that had happened in that room today. Lucy's face was turning red from holding in her giggles that were dying to escape, and in the end she ended up stuffing her fist into her mouth as she fell to the floor in a silent fit. Peter was smiling like an idiot as his face too slowly began to turn red. And Caspian…dear old Caspian's jaw was dropped as he mouthed over and over again, 'A hippo…a…hip…po?' intill he finally gained back his ability to speak and started saying it out loud, much to the other three siblings amusement.

"Yes," Susan giggled drunkenly "A hippo…"

Finally Caspian snapped "Why a hippo!" He whined, stomping his foot much like fake Jadis had in Peter's, dream turned to nightmare, than back to dream. "I'm not that bad! Look!" He shouted, pulling up his shirt to reveal his chest "These are quality abs, ok. These babies are like…steel;" he told them gesturing to his exposed stomach, much to the sibling's growing discomfort. "I'm also tan, and a Telmarine! I'm foreign! That's supposed to be attractive!"

"Not when your ancestors took over a Country that _we_ once ruled." Edmund mumbled to gain the nods of agreement from his brother and younger sister.

"Besides, you look more Spanish to me than you do Telmarine;" Peter told the distraught king, smiling when he heard his younger sisters cry of "Oh, yeah! He does, doesn't he?"

And, "Yeah, all he needs is the ability to actually dance and he's good to go." Edmund told Peter, gaining another snigger from Susan and a look of absolute confusion from Caspian.

"Spanish?" The confused King questioned "What's _Spanish_?"

"It's like this," Edmund began stepping forward before continuing "La gente del mar Caspio, los españoles son de nuestro mundo, sus tradiciones culturas giran en torno a la danza y complacer a las damas."

Here Edmund paused enjoying the looks of disbelief from his siblings and the confusion of Caspian before continuing. "Se parecen mucho a uno de ellos, sin embargo a diferencia de ellos, eres un idiota. Y, a diferencia de ellos, aspirar a bailar y complacer a las damas, al igual que mi querida hermana aquí ha tenido la amabilidad de señalar. Y sí, un hipopótamo sería una pareja sexual mejor que tú."

Edmund than smiled sweetly, as if he didn't just insult Caspian in a language he didn't understand while his fellow royals gaped at him in shock, particularly his siblings who had never heard Edmund speak in another language in their whole lives. Yet here he is, speaking fluent Spanish like it was nothing, when his native language sometimes left him tongue tied.

"Ed," Peter whispered "How…?"

Rolling his eyes Edmund chuckled "What? You think that just because you're my brother that you know everything about me?"

"Well, yeah." Peter told him, feeling rather confused when Edmund walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Peter, poor, stupid, blonde Peter;" Edmund began still patting Peter's arm in a really strange way that made the High King feel _really_ uncomfortable. "This just proves that you really _don't _know me;"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked worriedly, only to gain an oh so innocent smile from his brown haired brother.

"Let's just say that your fuzzy blue blanket, fluffy, didn't get lost at the park." Edmund explained to his horrified brother, whose blue eyes were darkening with anger and self-pity.

"What you did you do to fluffy!" Peter shouted, grabbing his brother by the scarf of the neck in his rage.

Edmund, instead of doing the smart thing that would be _not_ telling the High King what happened to his precious blanket, did the stupid thing by smiling_ and_ telling him. "I threw it in the mud, stomped on it a bit and then cut it up into _little, _bitty pieces;" The 'Just' king explained cheerfully, earning himself the 'I'm gonna act all cute and cuddly like a little bunny before I kill you' voice. _Again_.

Obviously trying not to go mad again Peter spoke "So…you called fluffy an _it_?"

Here Edmund frowned "Did you not hear everything else I said…?"

"YOU CALLED FLUFFY AN IT!" Peter roared, finally losing his cool;

It didn't faze Edmund for a second, "Yes, because _it's _a bloody blanket." The dark haired king clarified, putting an impendences on the it's.

Ignoring the drunken laughter of Susan and the normal laughter of the youngest Queen and Spanish King; Peter got up in Edmund's face as he hissed in that deadly voice, "Fluffy is not an _it, _he's a citizen of Britain, who had the right to…"

"Don't you mean that he _was _a citizen?"

Edmund questioned innocently, only to run away as Peter shouted angrily "THAT TARES IT!" Before running after, his _dear _brother once more; Meanwhile, Lucy, Susan and Caspian had grabbed the object and were currently searching for more scandalous things, particularly something against the two brothers who were trying to kill each other.

"Remind me again why we're doing this also to Edmund?" Caspian questioned,

"Because," Susan hiccupped happily "It's been so long since we've read anything for him. Besides," She added as an afterthought "He insulted you in a foreign language."

This only made Caspian more confused "And you care about my pride because…?" He questioned gesturing for her to continue.

Susan gave him an odd look "Where did you get that from? If I cared about your pride I wouldn't have been honest with you in saying that I'd rather screw a hippo."

Caspian opened his mouth to argue but Lucy cut him off, "Will you two stop it! I've found the perfect thing for entertainment and you two won't even get to hear it since you're fighting like an old married couple!"

"Married? Now wait just a second…"

Susan began only to have Lucy send her a glare as well as point a finger at her when she spoke the order "Sit down."

"Yes ma 'dam," Susan obeyed at her sister's scary glare.

"You know she learned that from you, right?" Caspian told the 'Gentle' Queen only to let out a groan of pain as Susan stomped on his foot.

"Now then," Lucy began cheerfully "Peter and Edmund will both suffer when we read this out loud," She told the two royals before opening the object and saying in triumphant "Edmund/Peter."

The two boys in question, who had been fighting on the floor glanced up and shouted out in disgust "WHAT!" Before realizing their awkward position of Peter's legs around Ed's waist with the brown haired boy on-top, because he's been getting his hair yanked back by Peter who had ended up thrusting forwards so that he'd have a better grip on the boy who had murdered his precious fluffy. What happened when they realized their position then…well, it was nothing short of a comedy.

"AGH!" Both brothers screamed in revulsion jumping away from each other and yelling at exactly the same time "I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

For a second both boys were happy, intill their egos kicked in "HEY! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME!"

Glaring at Peter in annoyance Edmund spoke on his own "What's not to like about me? I have my dad's looks and my mum's eyes, girls love that!"

"Since when?" Peter questioned in disbelief

Edmund answered readily "Since some bloke named Harry Potter looked like that!"

Peter frowned "Harry…what? We don't know a Harry!"

"I know we don't you idiot! Harry Potter is some other poor bloke who girls write about." Edmund explained, rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity as he did.

"Oh…" Peter whispered in understanding before defending himself "Well, what's not to like about me? I have blue eyes, and blonde hair!"

Edmund chuckled "Have you've already forgotten the flaws I've pointed out about you through every single story?"

"What flaws?" Peter questioned raising his eyebrows at his brother as if challenging him to find one flaw.

"Let's see…" Edmund began putting his finger on his chin in a mock thoughtful manner as he began to name off _some_ of the_ many_ problems with Peter, "You have jelly arms, you're a lunatic and a crybaby. You are obsessed with a blanket and with getting your own way, not to mention the fact that you can't kiss a girl without drooling all over her." Before Peter could say anything against these accusations though Edmund had one more thing to add "And yes, you are a blonde. But you're a_ dumb_ blonde. I rest my case." Finally Edmund sat down, his cocky grin make Peter nearly go mad again, but the High King kept his cool intill his sister tried to begin reading the dreaded story.

Sadly, the story ends here, with the two brothers arguing with the other Royals about whether or not they should read the feared story. Now don't be sad, because the comedy will never be over…especially not with those nutcases. But if you are not satisfied with this ending, then you can always imagine that Peter and Edmund won the argument and that the object was hidden a locked case never to bother anyone ever again. Or you could guess that Lucy, Susan and Caspian won and read the story but ended up becoming so disturbed that they locked it away anyway. But then of course there is the most likely version, which is that the brothers lost and the story was told, bringing much laughter and disgust with it. But unlike the other versions, the object was kept out for stories during the best of times like Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving; or if the Royals were just having a boring day and wanted to have another insane day instead.

But if none of those versions please you, then in words of Edmund Pevensie; TOO BEEPING BAD!

The End.

(Or is it? ;)

* * *

_Ok guys that's it, :( isn't it sad? But don't be sad, or hunt me down as one of my most amusing reviewers Courtney104DeNoir said she would (As a joke of course.) Because I've been thinking that I might do another one of these for another fandom, maybe with even a little YouTube action involved? But I want your opinions on exactly what fandom I should do…so tell your friends, your family, your next-door neighbor, heck tell the homeless guy on your street; because you can all vote for your favorite fandom and I will write a story about our Fanfictions on it._

_And once again, I would also like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers, viewers, and all those who alerted and/or favorite my story. _

_Oh, and this is the translation of what Edmund said to Caspian in Spanish: __**Caspian, Spanish people are from our world; their cultures traditions revolve around dance and pleasing the ladies. You look very much like one of them; however you, unlike them, are an idiot. And you, unlike them, suck at dancing and pleasing the ladies; just as my dear sister here has been kind enough to point out.**_

_**And yes, a hippo would be a better sex partner than you.**_

_Oh, before I forget to add this again, I would just like to say that I had no intent on offending anyone when I wrote this story. But if you were offended because you have blonde hair or you're guy who has…skinny arms, then I would like to apologize because I didn't mean to offend anybody, I just did it for entertainments sake. And if it makes you feel any better, I have friends who have blonde hair and they are far from stupid, and pretty much every guy in my class has skinny arms. _

_Now what am I forgetting…? I've thanked all my viewers, I've given a translation of what Edmund had said to Caspian, I've hopefully have given a good apology, and I've told them about the poll…Oh! Now I remember…_

_If you'd like to, please feel free to review!_


	7. Authors Note! MUST READ!

Hey everybody! I'm back and with good news! At least I hope it's good…Oh well, anyway your votes are all in and by one single vote the lucky readers of this fandom (although not so lucky for the characters) get to be a part of the sequel of Uh, Oh! They've Found Our Fanfictions! Which will be written in…*drum roll please*… The Hunger Games!

So congratulations to those of you who voted for that fandom, but don't worry if you hadn't, because I'll be sure to add some crossover action with the characters of Narnia in this new and hopefully improved story.

Now, what else was I gonna tell you? Oh, right! If you guys happen to see a absolutely dreadful story that you would want me to use in this new story then just p.m me or review on this one, but it might pay to make sure that the author doesn't mind unless of course the author isn't very nice. Or…you could write your own if you want, your choice, or you could just let me do all the work which is fine too.

Ok I think that covers just about everything, except I should probably tell you the first chapter of the story should be up either by the end of this month or the beginning of August. Ok, now I'm done, anyway have a great summer or not summer if you're not on your holidays and be sure to p.m me or review about any story you may have seen or written yourself.

Hope to see you in the Hunger Games fandom! M.C


End file.
